Un beso maldito
by Hypnosix
Summary: [Oneshot] Voldemort le brinda una nueva oportunidad a Draco y así recuperará su confianza, solo tiene que asesinar a Granger. ¿La podrá matar? o ¿lo dudará? Un beso maldito, un final inconcluso pero siempre un Draco & Hermione.


**-Un beso maldito-**

-Argg... –gritó un muchacho.

Draco Malfoy agarró su brazo con fuerza, creía que se iba a resquebrajar en cualquier momento. Destapó su extremidad izquierdo hasta el codo, y allí estaba la marca mortífaga, ese signo que le abrasaba y lo torturaba cuando Él quería. Y ahora no era menos, Lord Voldemort estaba reclamando su presencia.

-Vamos –finalizó Severus Snape a su lado, encaminándose hasta su nuevo rumbo.

* * *

Hermione caminaba con sus dos amigos por un espeso bosque, le dolía los pies por caminar tanto durante un periodo largo de tiempo. Ron se paró cansado y harto de andar hacia a ninguna parte, todavía estaba refunfuñando. 

-Ha pasado más de dos horas y no hemos encontrado a ningún mortífago –se quejó Ron, estirando sus piernas y sus brazos- Creo que esto es una causa perdida.

-No debemos rendirnos –declaró Harry animando al pelirrojo que se negaba a seguir.

-Solo porque hayas tenido un estúpido sueño en el cual sa... –empezó a discutir Ron, pero fue cortado por la castaña.

-Ron y Harry no empecéis a pelear, tenemos mucho camino por delante. Sigamos –cogió de los brazos a sus dos amigos y les echó a caminar hacia al frente.

* * *

-¿Me llamabas señor? –dijo Malfoy haciendo una larga reverencia, e intentando no mirar a su amo. 

-Sabes Draco, según la versión de mis otros sirvientes: dudaste al matar a ese viejo, solo por eso tenía que hacerme un traje con tu pellejo, aunque Severus te respalde dando otra versión –se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hacia él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco- Pero te daré otra oportunidad. Tu próximo objetivo, Granger. Hermione Granger.

-¿La sangre sucia? –preguntó descaradamente él, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-He tendido una trampa a Potter y ahora se está dirigiendo a unos de mis antiguos escondrijos. Otros de mis sirvientes dividirán el "trío de oro" y como tú -recalcó el Señor Oscuro- primera misión es matar a esa sangre sucia antes de la medianoche, y recuperarás mi confianza. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido –finalizó él, con una breve reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

* * *

Las grandes puertas de maderas fueron cerradas con un fuerte porrazo, sellando así su destino. _¿Cómo demonios había sido separada de sus amigos? _Escuchó un crujido. Ella sabía que no estaba sola, alguien la acechaba. Estaba cerca, lo percataba; sentía sus pasos desplazándose lentamente, _"eso"_ seguía todo sus movimientos y lo que más rabia le daba, es que olía el miedo. Y en ese momento, ella estaba aterrada. _"Eso"_ cada vez estaba más cerca, cerró los ojos pretendiendo tranquilizarse. Desde el principio era una trampa. 

-Sangre sucia –siseó Malfoy con repugnancia en su oído. Le apuntó con su varita, inmovilizándola _(así ella no podría utilizar la suya)_, se detuvo esperando a que ella reaccionara.

-Pensé que estabas muerto –objetó Granger, ahora mirándole directamente a los ojos. Observando con detenimiento como se dilataba sus pupilas poco a poco, y se inyectaban de sangre desapareciendo sus característicos ojos grises.

-Respuesta errónea: diez puntos menos para Gryffindor –indicó él con repulsión. Apretó aún más su varita a su cuello y un breve gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Hermione- ¿Disfrutas asquerosa sangre sucia?

-No tanto como tú –contraatacó ella sin apartarle la vista.

-En eso tienes razón estúpida –le comunicó él, sonriéndole con tiranía- Morirás en mis manos, deberías sentirte halagada y agradecida. Te garantizo de que si te portas bien, tu muerte será muy rápida pero un poco dolorosa. Pero seguro que lo aguantarás como Gryffindor que eres¿no?

-De mis labios no saldrán ni el más mínimo quejido, te lo prometo –murmuró ella, aguantando la compostura y pensando alguna idea para salir de ese problema. Lentamente metió la mano en su bolsillo intentando disimular la acción.

-No prometas nada que puedas cumplir Granger –refutó Draco, saboreando la ansiada victoria- Como eres la primera de mi lista de esos malditos muggles y de los asquerosos sangre sucia. Te dejo formular un último deseo.

-Si antes de morir veré su lado noble¡soy tan afortunada! –dijo ella sarcástica y añadió- Si me dejaras de apuntar con la varita te aplaudiría.

-Mi paciencia se agota...¿tú último deseo es? –dijo él, tocándose la sien y dando lentamente breves pasos hacia atrás. Aún seguía apuntándola con la varita.

-Solo espero que mi muerte haga de ti un nuevo prisionero de Azkaban y te pudras allí el resto de tus días –espetó Hermione con valentía dirigiéndole sus "últimas" palabras cargadas resentimiento y odio.

-¿Has acabado Granger tu discursito? –breve pausa- Leal y responsable hasta al final –le comunicó irónico él, sonriendo con maldad. El final para ella se acercaba; se relamió sus labios y- Ahora tú escucha mis palabras finales dedicadas a ti¡_A v a d a K e_ ...!

PUM PUM...La habitación se llenó de una espesa capa de humo negro, provocando que Draco empezara a toser fuertemente, apenas conseguía respirar y le dificultaba ver entre tanta niebla y humo; entre tos y tos formuló:

-_Anapneo_ –murmuró él, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Sus vías respiratorias se abrieron poco a poco, logrando respirar un poco de oxígeno. La espesa capa de humo negro poco a poco se fue disipando dejándole ver y respirar con tranquilidad. Vislumbró la sala, estaba exactamente igual que antes, solo que ahora no estaba Granger. ¿Dónde había podido meterse esa maldita?

-¿Dónde estás Granger? –cuestionó Draco, observando cada lugar en lo que había podido meterse esa mocosa- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-_Everte Statum_ –gritó Hermione apareciendo detrás suya sujetando la varita firmemente, y derribando con ese hechizo al hurón- No te tengo miedo, Malfoy.

-No es de tu estilo atacar por la espalda –dijo Draco, divertido de la situación y lanzó una estruendosa risotada- Pero si quieres morir lentamente y con dolor yo haré lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea.

-_Mimblewimble._..¿No crees Malfoy que hablas mucho, y actúas poco? –cuestionó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Observó como Draco cayó de nuevo al suelo, y al levantarse, medio atontado, poseía unos cortes en la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves, impúdica sangre sucia, arañar mi cara? –interrogó Draco con profunda repulsión, limpiándose la sangre con la manga- Lo pagarás caro. _Relaskio._

-_Protego_.

-Has sido rápida, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez –dijo desquiciado él, pensando rápido algún hechizo. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos- Ahora sí que me voy a divertir: _Tarantallegra._

-¡No! –escapó de los labios de Hermione, y al momento empezó a bailar con mucho ritmo. Sus pies empezaron a danzar como si algo los dirigiera- ¿y esto?

-Tengo que admitirlo, pero bailas muy bien –dijo burlescamente- sobre todo si estás sola. ¡Qué pena que no pueda inmortalizar este momento!

-Idiota –murmuró Hermione, intentando recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Le dolía tanto los pies, y encima tenía al hurón observándole, riéndose de su situación.

-_Finite Incantatem _–dijo él añadido de un movimiento de varita. Los pies de Hermione pararon de bailar, y ella se desplomó al suelo cansada, apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

-_Lacar...Lacarnum Infl..._ –no continuó por la patada que le propinó Malfoy en su costado. No gritó, pero si se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Todavía quieres luchar, Granger? –cuestionó Draco con odio y repudio- ¡Todavía quieres convencerte de que todavía hay una esperanza! Pues escucha con atención pues no lo pienso repetir dos veces –la cogió de los hombros y la empezó a zarandear- Los mortífagos han acabado con tus amiguitos o sino, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Estás sola Granger¡sola! Y esta vez nadie te va a salvar.

_¡Sola, sola, sola!_ Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, lo que había dicho Malfoy había llegado hasta el fondo de su alma. El muy cabrón tenía razón, ya no quedaba esperanza y estaba desolada. ¿Para qué seguir atrasar tanto su muerte?

-¿No piensas responder? Mejor –susurró en su oído Malfoy, sonrió con satisfacción perversa. Ahora empezaría el espectáculo y su venganza- porque yo te haré hablar. _Crucio._

Una fuerza sobrehumana aplastaba la figura de Hermione. Ella se retorcía de dolor, luego siguió con momentáneos arañazos interiores como exteriores. Poco a poco el flujo sanguíneo brotó de su interior. Escupió sangre.

Draco dejó de apuntarla y la tortura cesó. Hermione se intentó recuperar aún así respiraba agitadamente, la sangre aún seguía emergiendo pero en menor cantidad. Sus ropajes estaban destruidos y manchados de sangre. Draco se acercó y le susurró:

-¿No piensas responder? Vale, tengo más ases en la manga –dijo él, preparó su varita y pronunció: _Imperio._

La varita de Draco lanzó un destelló cegador cayendo todo sobre Granger, que aún no decía nada. Hermione, estaba en el suelo, callada y con una mirada sombría.

-Cuéntame Granger¿qué ocultas entre sus pensamientos? –interrogó Malfoy, sonriendo con crueldad.

-Estoy sola –comenzó a relatar ella contra su voluntad- Todo lo que me has dicho...estás en lo cierto. Estoy luchando por una causa muerta. Nadie me va a venir a salvar –continuó Hermione, toda la presión acumulada anteriormente estaba desapareciendo. Le venía tan bien contarlo todo.

-Siempre tengo razón –se idolatró Draco con una media sonrisa, estiró los brazos y se crujió los dedos- Acércate Granger –involuntariamente ella se acercó con dificultad hasta quedar en frente de él- ¿Asumes de que nadie te va ayudar esta vez?

Los ojos castaños se encontraron con los suyos, intentaba descifrar algún mensaje. Transcurrieron los segundos antes de que la castaña dijera algo:

-Lo sé, ahora estoy sola.

-Eso quería escuchar, sangre sucia. Naciste sola, viviste sola y morirás sola –murmuró él, acercándose más a ella. Con otro movimiento de varita le quito la maldición imperios- Entre todos esos muros que has querido poner, en el fondo eres débil.

Hermione se quedó callada, no respondió. Eso no podía ser cierto, en un principio era así, no se relacionaba con nadie porque no quería mostrar su verdadero yo. Pero desde que conoció a Ron y a Harry, todo había cambiado. Ella finalmente había conocido la palabra amistad, confianza y valentía. ¿Por qué se lamentaba de su situación? Tendría que luchar hasta el final, al menos moriría dignamente.

-No soy débil –murmuró Hermione, cogiendo firmemente su varita. De su interior emergió un llama de esperanza, de confianza en sí misma y de lucha- _Everte Statum._

Draco al no esperarse tal reacción en la castaña fue disparado por los aires y dirigido hacia la columna de piedra. Le propugnó leve magulladuras y moratones por su pálida piel. Se levantó y se dirigió a Granger, que definitivamente ya no le quedaba fuerzas.

-_Incárcero_ –sentenció él, y unas gruesas cuerdas ataron de pies y manos a la castaña- Se acabó la piedad, sangre sucia, pide clemencia. Arrodíllate y pide perdón. Humíllate. _Crucio_.

-No me humill...humillaré...por nada del mundo...Aunque...tenga una de las muertes más dolorosas... –decretó ella, aguantando esa tortura- Asqueroso hurón, niñato malcriado.

Los segundos transcurrían. Faltaba poco para la medianoche, si no hubiera entretenido tanto torturando a Granger ya estaría junto a su madre en su mansión descansando. Pero primero estaba las órdenes del más grande, y después a disfrutar de su libertad y su riqueza.

-Se acabó –siseó en su oído; estaba desfallecida, pero consciente de la situación. Él se sentó en el suelo, agarró a Granger y la colocó entre sus piernas, luego su rostro captaron su rostro magullado. Percibió sus ojos castaños ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos; acarició sus mejillas y más tarde entrevió sus labios.

Sus labios rojos no pronunciaba palabra pero decían mucho. La sujetó firmemente de la cintura, no podía moverse aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, tenía un mal presentimiento pero aún así quería arriesgarse. No sabía cómo pero sus labios sujetaban firmemente los suyos, saboreaba su sangre entremezclada con su saliva. Un éxtasis de dolor, de resentimiento, de odio.

Los ojos de Hermione desprendieron dos finas lágrimas, era el fin de su humillación. Draco apartó sus labios con los suyos, y con la lengua relamió sus labios llenos de sangre. La dejó en el suelo y él se levanto, caminando sin rumbo. Su posición estaba afectada, así que ingenió algo.

-Siempre he dicho que todas las mujeres antes de morir deberían probar el éxtasis de un beso¿y quién mejor que un servidor? –dijo él con crueldad y perpetúa mordaz- Sólo un beso, un beso maldito...Suena bien.

Ella no respondió, cerró los ojos. Era el fin.

Él se colocó en posición, situó su varita y la movió mientras murmuraba la maldición definitiva: _Sectusempra._

El cuerpo de Hermione reposó inconsciente y dolorosamente se abrieron todas las heridas que tenía, emergiendo de ella gota a gota de su sangre.

Abandonó el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Sabía que no podría matarla, por mucho que la odiara. Ni siquiera asesinó al viejo medio chiflado, Albus Dumbledore. Su maldición solo duraría unos minutos, después eso el tiempo dirá si viviría o no. Sabía que lo que hacía le costaría bastante, posiblemente la vida. ¿Podría llamarse cobarde? No, era un Malfoy.

Medianoche. Era la hora de huir, primero iría a su mansión y se despediría de su madre, después se llevaría el suficiente dinero para vivir como un aristócrata e huiría lejos de Inglaterra, a lo mejor iría a Bulgaria. Ahora disfrutaría de su ansiada libertad. Una nueva vida empezaría y otra posiblemente acabaría.

**FIN**

**0.o.o.o.0**

_**¡¡¡Hola!!!**_

Primero_: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la autora **J.K. Rowling**. _Segundo_: con este one-shot solo quería dar mi punto de vista de cómo sería la batalla final entre Hermione vs. Draco dándole un breve toque de romance y acción. _Tercero_: Ya saben: comentarios, críticas (...) al botón GO!-**¡Un review nunca hace daño!**_

_Un saludo, Hypnosix._

**P.D.: Espero que los personajes principales no estén OoC, si es así espero que me lo digan, para no cometer el mismo error. Gracias.**


End file.
